


Of Time Lord's and Teacher's

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Missy's fault. If she hadn't had messed with the Time Rotor, then they wouldn't have needed to recharge the TARDIS in Scotland.It was The Doctor's fault. If he hadn't had messed up his TARDIS Console, then she wouldn't have needed to sort it out.It was Clara's fault. If she hadn't had been leaning against the Console, watching Missy and The Doctor bickering, then she wouldn't have lent on the lever.It was the TARDIS' fault. If she hadn't let/is letting/will let all this happen the way it was supposed/is supposed/will be supposed to, then a rip in the Time-Space Continuum the size of Belgium (The Planet, not the City.) would have appeared/is appearing/will appear and the Universe and Time Itself would have been/are being/will be doomed.
Relationships: Missy & Clara Oswin Oswald, Missy (Doctor Who) & Harry Potter, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Harry Potter, The Golden Trio - Relationship, The Master (Doctor Who) & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Master (Doctor Who) & Harry Potter, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor & The Master
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Of Time Lord's and Teacher's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor was concerned. Missy, in her _infinite_ wisdom, thought she knew how to work _his_ TARDIS better than he did! (He very pointedly told the voice that whispered over their rarely used Bond that was telling him that, ' **Doctor? I actually _got_ my TARDIS License - _You_ didn't.**', to ' **Shut Up** '.) It was _her_ fault that they were now hurtling towards Scotland, whilst fluctuating through time.

* * *

"Speech"

' **Using a Bond** '

"Speaking in Gallifreyan."

* * *

The Doctor was concerned. Missy, in her _infinite_ wisdom, thought she knew how to work _his_ TARDIS better than he did! (He _very_ pointedly told the voice that whispered over their rarely used Bond that was telling him that, ' **Doctor? I actually** ** _got_** **my TARDIS License -** ** _You_ didn't**.', to ' **Shut Up** '.) It was _her_ fault that they were now hurtling towards Scotland, whilst fluctuating through time. Missy openly snorted at that stray thought.

"What part of 'Shut Up' did You(This Regeneration) not understand Koschei?" He snapped at her, momentarily forgetting that Clara was in the room.

She hummed at him from her place on the floor and replied with, "All of it Theta!" as she bared her teeth at him. He shuddered slightly. She looked like a _Shark_. Clara looked up from where she was holding on to the TARDIS like her life depended on it (Which, to be fair to the girl, it really kind of _did._ ) at the unfamiliar, beautiful singing that couldn't possibly be made by a human throat. **(A.N - It is my headcanon that whilst they were on Skaro, and Missy was vocalizing, that she was really speaking in Gallifreyan.)** (If she hadn't been in the TARDIS, then she would have noticed the background buzz of two Telepathic beings communicating, but, as it were, the TARDIS drowned out that slight buzz with her own _presence._ )

Clara frowned at the two Time Lord's, and warned them that they'd "Better not be talking about me!". The Doctor opened his mouth to retort when they landed... wherever they had landed. Missy jumped up from the seat that she had evidently at some point migrated to, and The Doctor rose from here _he_ had been sat, in a vain attempt to get to the Monitor before Missy, because, yes, they were billions of years old, but they were still best enemies! Anything that they could beat each other in, they would!

Missy got to the Monitor before he did, and Clara just wandered over once she was certain that the TARDIS had stopped, as Missy rather gleefully, and with a relish, it must be said, informed her two... associates, (They were not friends, they were business partners at best, and tools at worse, but still her hearts murmured _friends_ at her. She ignored her hearts.), that they were "Somewhere in the middle of Scotland, and it's raining, _what a surprise!_ Earth(In this Time Period) is/was/will always (be) so... soggy wouldn't You(This Regeneration) say Theta? We're in a Castle, loads'a Psychokinetic energy here, probably a School. Time Period, 1995, start of, some sort of Office, probably Head _master's,_ the Time Period is riddled with Fixed Points, don't step on a butterfly Puppy. The Head _master_ is looking at us all bewildered, and there are... Oh looksie here! 3 positions needed, History of Psykonetic's, Mundane Studies and ooohhh, Astronomy Teacher's needed! Psykinetic born Mundanes welcome to apply."

Clara looked at her, all confused, "What's a 'Psykinetic '? Or 'Mundane'?" Missy opened her mouth, but The Doctor beat her to it.

"Psykinetic's - The movement of inanimate or animate objects, or in this case, energy. Think Psychic. Or Magic. All creatures in the Universe are at least a little Psychic, but the Species, the _Person_ , determines how much by. Most Humans, you don't have enough Psykinetic Energy to do anything with it. But there are a few ho can. They call themselves 'wizards' and 'witches', and a lot think that the more Psykinetic Energy you have in your blood, the more powerful a 'Wizard' you are. That is true, to an extent. But they insist on Intermarriage, thereby _dulling_ any Psykinetic child's natural ability, to keep their 'Blood Pure'." At this point Missy seamlessly took over the explanation, something Clara only noticed because Missy was a woman, and The Doctor was a man.

"Mundanes are people without any Psykinetic Energy that they can use to influence their surroundings, although they are called 'Muggles' by the 'Wizards'. The Psykinetic Energy within the Human Race knows that it will disappear unless it doesn't create more New Bloods, or Half Mundanes, known as 'Muggleborns' or 'Mudbloods', a derogatory term used by the 'Purebloods' to instill a sense of betterment within themselves. The term's we use, are the terms that most polite company in the Universe know them as. Time Lords are naturally Psykinetic, although their Psyk can manifest in many ways. For instance, I am a naturally gifted in the area of Mind Control and Bonds - or Psychic Connections. The Doctor on the other hand, is a natural Touch Empath and Touch Telapath. As such, the both of us find it rather hard to relate to each other's .... How would You(Any Regeneration) translate 'ញងត៤ករ រកតងឌគកឡងឌ'?" She asked him suddenly. Clara could only assume this of course, but given the Doctor's black stare and sudden blink, she figured it was a pretty safe bet, all things considered.

"Mental Landscapes?" he suggested tentatively.

"Yes! Mental Landscapes!" Missy nodded triumphantly, like it was her own idea. The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway!" Missy continued, "'Squibs' are more commonly known as Mundane Psyk's, and they are the Mundane child of a Psykinetic parent. We'll pass you off as one."

Clara wasn't certain what to say,so went for an uncertain, "Ok? Are we actually leaving any time soon?" In response to this, both Time Lord's turned and walked out of the TARDIS. Clara was almost certain that they'd practiced that.


End file.
